Teikko
Teikko (テイコウ, Teikou) is a young amnesiac woman staying in Meteor City with Fuyuki and the others after being discovered by the former. She does not remember how she got there or where she came from, however her name suggests some relation to the Skyton Republic Appearance Teikko is a young woman with fair skin and of average height, with two large dark scars in the shape of an 'X' in the middle of her face. She also has some freckles, and bags under her eyes. Her eyes are a light pink colour, similarly to her hair, which is styled into a hime-cut, reaching the middle of her back. In private, Teikko often wears a large white cap, with white pair of headphones underneath, while another, different pair of white headphones hang around her neck. She sometimes wears a black choker necklace, and below that another lower hanging necklace, which holds onto a key. It is unknown where this key fits, or what it's for. Teikko also wears two white fingerless wool gloves, which have black straps along them, and the left glove being longer, going up past her elbow, while the other is a bit below it. Teikko wears a bra of the same colour as her cap and gloves, which leaves their bare stomach and back exposed as they wear no shirt. Finally, they wear trousers which are rather baggy at the bottom, with the zip seemingly slightly loose at the top. Alongside them she wears black boots which go up to her ankles. In public, Teikko wears the same cap and two pairs of headphones as before, alongside the same key on a necklace, choker necklace, and right wool glove, however now also wears a tight-fitting long sleeve white t-shirt. The left sleeve acts as another fingerless glove also, and there are some other black straps on the shirt. Along with these, she wears white shorts under a slightly tattered black skirt, and new black boots that have straps running up it. Personality Rather quiet and softspoken, Teikko doesn't speak up much, and whenever she does it's usually to ask a question, likely due to her amnesia. She seems mindful of her actions, yet at the same time, seems to either not understand or maybe chooses to ignore when something she does has consequences. Teikko is also noticeably polite, speaking almost in a manner similarly to Fusako, and as such may come off as meek or shy, whereas that isn't the case. As seen with Fuyuki after he helps her, she is also eager to pay back people who help her, going as far as to stay with Fuyuki to help him with anything he needs, even though she herself should really be seeking out help. However, she can also be seen as possessive, as when she grows closer to Fuyuki she starts to become jealous of Pitou, often ignoring them or, if they have to speak to them, speaking as blandly as possibe. Background As an amnesiac, Teikko cannot remember her past. While her name suggests some kind of relation to the Skyton Republic, nothing else is known, however it is thought she may have been guarding something, due to the key around her neck. Plot Teikko first makes an appearance when Fuyuki is driving back to his house from Adkor's apartment. Seeing Teikko passed out on the side of the road, he pulls over and brings her in, taking her home. After some time, Teikko seems to have feelings for Fuyuki, whether they be just lust, or actual attraction is unknown, but she quickly becomes a problem for both Minori and Pitou. Equipment * '''Key: '''Teikko carries a key around her neck with her everywhere she goes, never taking it off or even letting others touch it, she is incredibly protective of it, and tells people to leave it be, even though she herself doesn't even know why she cares about it so much. Abilities & Powers Teikko is a Nen Genius, using Nen unconsciously and without even meaning to or knowing they are. Trivia * Starting with Teikko, with the release of Code Vein, Mr. Drawing Man has found a new way to be lazy, again. Instead of drawing at all, Mr. Drawing Man may instead just use Code Vein's character creator for an RP character, whether to save time or because they like the character's design, etc (although he'll probably (maybe--) still draw them eventually) * Teikko shares some similarities with some characters from the game Catherine/Catherine: Full Body ** She suffers from amnesia, only really remembering her name, like Rin ** On first meeting Fuyuki, her apparel is rather revealing, similarly to Catherine when she first meets Vincent * Similarly to the character Sin in Okegom, the key around Teikko's neck seems to be important to her, although she herself cannot even state why, and she has been shown to be defensive of it, even panicking when Fuyuki tries to grab it, and never taking it off of her Teikko without her hat: * It's unknown if Teikko even listens to anything on her headphones, or if they're just for looks